A Secret Admirer
by highonart
Summary: Maura has a secret admirer and doesn't deal with it very well. The mystery causes her more stress than joy, good thing Jane is there to make her feel better. I'm new here so please feel free to tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters.

The door to Maura's office made little noise when it slowly closed early that morning, leaving Jane just enough time to sneak in behind the janitor. She used her foot to stop the door from clicking and held her breath that is until she saw the janitor's earbuds. However, that provided only slight relief, after all he could still see her. She had to be quick, in and out.

Jane rushed to the desk, but before she could do her business she looked through the window and saw the janitor start to turn towards her. Frantically looking both ways she panicked and laid down on the floor.

"Screw this," she muttered to herself.

Opting to crawl the rest of the way to the desk, she was careful not to hurt the thing in her hand. Raising up on her knees and peeking over the desk she relaxed when she didn't see the janitor. Sighing, she remembered why she was there. Jane gently placed the object directly in the middle of the desk, in front of where Maura sat.

Without a second thought, Jane turned and ran through the doors, she didn't stop until she was in the elevator bay.

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe I just did that. Shit," she said as she slammed her palm on the elevator button. "I must be crazy."

Jane used the short elevator ride to calm her heart and slow her breathing. Stepping through the doors and into the bullpen provided her with that unique sense of calm that only came with familiar territory.

"And now I wait," Jane said under her breath, not even attempting to hide her bright smile.

Jane settled into catching up on paperwork and almost forgot about the storm in which she was the catalyst. That is until her phone started violently vibrating against her belt. Jane smiled through her fear when she read the text from Maura.

"Please come to my office when you get here. I really need to show you something."

Jane chose not to respond through text and made her way to the morgue. She chose not to park her car in her usual spot that morning so Maura wouldn't see it, only one of the many crucial steps in her plan. Maura assumed Jane wouldn't arrive for another ten or fifteen minutes so she took her time. When she made it to the swinging doors she stopped and watched Maura through the window. Her smile was glorious and Jane couldn't help the smugness that enveloped her. Those dimples and hazel eyes could reduce the big bad detective to mush, and the worst part is that Maura seemed to have no idea the effect she had on Jane.

"We don't have a case, so what is so important?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Look!" Maura responded still with the brilliant smile.

Jane took the small card Maura handed her and read it with an amused look on her face.

"Did you know calligraphy is very difficult to master. It originated thousands of years ago in China." Maura said enthusiastically.

"Did you know that I did not know that and could have gone my whole life without knowing that? Anyway, any idea who it's from?" Jane asked with a small smile on her face.

"It was attached to a Stargazer Lily, someone left it for me on my desk. I still can't imagine how someone got in here. Unless it was the janitor, but Harold has been happily married for many years, so I believe I can safely rule him out." Maura responded.

"I am a better person simply for knowing you. My heart belongs to only you. I love you to the moon and back. With love, your secret admirer." Jane read aloud from the card.

"I have never had a secret admirer before. What do I do?" Maura whispered acting as if the person in question was near enough to hear her.

"Well, I'm not sure there is anything to do. You should just enjoy knowing there is someone out there who loves you. Secret or not, that's special." Jane said back with a sad look on her face.

"I cannot simply just let this go. Why would someone keep this a secret? I would like to know who it is. So . . . I'm going to find out!" Maura stated.

"Alright Maura, do what you think needs to be done. I have a very long day of paperwork, let me know if you want to grab lunch later," with that Jane left a very happy and energetic Maura alone in her office.

"That was easier than I anticipated," Jane said to herself in the elevator.

Maura sat alone in her office studying the card and wondering who could have snuck into her office unnoticed. This information alone was enough to rule out those she deemed unable to pull off such a feat. Logic pointed to her admirer being someone she worked with, so she begin to make a list of possibles.

Hours later, Maura entered the bullpen with a determined look on her face.

"Detective Korsak, if I say the word Stargazer to you what do you think of?" Maura asked.

"Doctor Isles, you scared me to death. Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Korsak replied as he grabbed a napkin to wipe some of his spilled coffee.

Maura studied him closely, his micro-expressions told her that he had no idea what she was talking about. Moving on, she approached Frost.

"Detective Frost if I say Stargazer, what do you think of?" asked Maura to a very confused and stunned looking Frost.

"Looking at stars. What, wait why?" he asked from behind his desk.

"Any luck?" asked Jane as she placed her head on Maura's shoulder from behind.

"I have asked 23 men and according to their micro-expressions no one has any idea what I'm talking about. The few who correctly answered with Lily had no idea what they looked like or represented. This was my last stop. Still nothing." said Maura with a sigh and louder huff.

"Well, let's get lunch. I'm staaarrvving," said Jane in Maura's ear, as she was saying the words her arms stretched around Maura's waist as she began to turn them both towards the elevators.

Lunch was uneventful since Maura was obviously preoccupied with her mystery. Jane wasn't sure what she could contribute without giving herself away so she just kept her mouth shut. Before they could even leave for lunch a body dropped and they drove together to the crime scene. Jane and Frost followed the leads and in a couple hours the case was solved and the perp behind bars. Maura was still holed up in the morgue transcribing her notes and finishing her paperwork.

Jane stood in the doorway to Maura's office admiring the woman. Her mind wandered before she could stop it and she imagined what it would be like to run her hands up Maura's sides underneath that ridiculously expensive shirt. Jane knew Maura would arch into her and search for her mouth with her own. Jane wanted to hear Maura call her name during ecstasy, she wanted to be the reason she fell asleep satiated and content.

"Jane, are you okay? You look flushed," Maura said worried.

"No, no, no, what, no. I'm fine. I came down to see if you wanted to grab a few drinks from the Robber?" asked Jane, while she looked down in an attempt to hide the blush on her face.

"No thanks, not tonight. I think I just want to go home and enjoy a glass of wine," said Maura with sad eyes.

"Alright, well if you change your mind, let me know."

Jane didn't give Maura time to reply. She knew what she had to do. She should have known giving Maura a puzzle she couldn't immediately solve would cause her immense amounts of stress. Even though the message was of a happy and romantic nature. When she first received it Maura was so excited though so she figured maybe that would work again. In the least she would be able to give Maura what she had found for her. Maybe it was selfish, but Jane had to give her the present today, she knew that deep down it would make Maura happy.

So she headed to her car and took a box out of her trunk and walked in the back way to the morgue. She ducked when she came up to Maura's office and slid the box in front of the door leading to Maura's office. Satisfied that Maura didn't see her she left the morgue and headed for the bullpen.

An hour later she received another text from Maura asking for her presence.

"Jane, I can't take the stress of having a secret admirer! I just can't do it. I need to be able to solve the puzzle, answer the question. As flattering as it may be, I find myself wondering more about who it could from than the sentiment behind them," she said clearly upset.

Jane looked at the box sitting on her desk, she had taken its contents out and set it next to her computer.

"Who knows me well enough to get me an antique copy of Gray's Anatomy? This is a very thoughtful gift Jane, rare and difficult to find. I can't imagine who would give this to me. Here," she huffed while handing Jane the card.

In the same calligraphy Jane saw the words "I have always loved you, something I never thought possible. You are my perfection. Your Secret Admirer."

Jane just stared at the card and smiled at Maura.

"Come on Maura, it's sweet. It's probably from some nerdy beat cop who has the hots for you."

"Jane, based on the cards and the thought put into this I highly doubt it is just some cop who as you so eloquently put it, has the hots for me. The agility required to sneak into my office alone suggests this person is very good at their job, not just some new beat cop."

"I think you need to just appreciate it for what it is. A secret admirer, the key word being SECRET."

"Maybe you're right. I need to just let it go. Not all puzzles are meant to be solved."

"Exactly, want to come over tonight and have some pizza and watch a movie?"

"No thank you Jane. I am going to go home and marinate in things. I have never been in this position before and I need to meditate on it if I am ever going to truly get over it."

"Suit yourself, if you decide you need a dose of some fatty pepperoni and a cold beer, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face Maura. She slowly walked to her and gave her a hug.

"I don't think the person who sent these things to you wanted to cause you any distress. They should have known that your brain is a mighty complicated thing."

Maura laughed a bit and hugged Jane back. Both women said their goodbyes again and Jane went to grab her things before heading home. Maura did the same.

Jane decided not to order pizza after all and chose to make herself a grilled cheese. However, actually eating the sandwich proved difficult because all she could think about was the woman sitting alone in her house.

"Jane Rizzoli you are a coward. A big coward!" Jane chastised herself.

Her body had already started pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top before her mind had caught up and the next thing she knew she was parked outside Maura's house. Jane could have sworn that just seconds ago she was yelling at herself in her kitchen. Closing the car door she slowly made her way to Maura's door. Standing on her doorstep she took a deep breath and raised her closed hand to the door. Jane could hear shuffling around on the other side of the wood before it opened.

Maura barely had time to get the door fully open before she saw a dark flash rush towards her. She squeaked in surprise when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes and looked at the closed eyelids of the person kissing her. Relaxing when she realized it was Jane, she kissed back for a second before her mind caught up to what was happening.

Pushing the dark form off of her she tilted her head, "Jane?"

"It was me, Maura. They were from me. I'm your secret admirer. I had to tell you, I hated that I caused you stress. I should have known better, but I had to tell you one way or another."

Jane attempted to put her hands on Maura's waist to steal another kiss, but Maura shrunk away from her.

"I can't. I mean, physically I can, I'm just not sure I want to. I have never thought about you in romantic terms. This is, this is not appropriate."

"I understand. I will just go, please try to pretend this never happened. I couldn't stand to lose you as a friend. I"ll get over it," whispered Jane as she turned towards the front door and tried her best not to cry.

"Oh no, you sit! Stay there. On the couch. I need to think," demanded Maura.

"No, I really think I should go."

"Jane Rizzoli, shut up and sit down. This is a lot to process."

Jane sheepishly looked at Maura and obeyed her demand crossing the room to the sofa and gently sitting down. Her eyes never left the floor even when she pulled legs beneath her.

"I have never thought about you as a potential romantic partner Jane. Up until two minutes ago I didn't know that was even an option. I can't tell you how I feel because I don't know, but I do know how I don't feel. I am not mad, or disgusted. I guess, no I don't guess and I know I'm curious," said Maura with a sense of finality.

"I don't know what that means exactly, but I am relieved that you're not mad."

"Come over here."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine," sighed Jane as she made her way to Maura who was now standing near the island in the kitchen.

"I would like to try it again. I stopped things before I was able to appreciate what was happening and that was a mistake. I need to do it again."

"I don't want to be an experiment Maura."

"Please Jane. Just kiss me."

"What if you hate it?"

"I couldn't hate it. The worst that could happen is that I am not aroused by the kiss and we go back to being friends."

"I am only doing this because I am humiliated and if this is what needs to be done so I can go home then fine."

"Okay, so kiss me."

"You're bossy," said Jane as she leaned toward Maura. She kept her hands at her sides and only let their lips touch. It was a simple kiss, but Maura applied some of the pressure this time, and just that level of participation made Jane's pulse race and her palms sweaty. After a few seconds Jane pulled away.

"No Jane. Kiss me. That was not how you kissed me before. This time I was waiting for something to happen and it didn't. Do it again."

Jane didn't respond with words, she figured that if she was going to get dumped she was going to at least kiss Maura for real first, so her hands moved to Maura's waist roughly pulling the shorter woman against her and crashed their lips together. Maura gasped at the sudden movement and her slightly open mouth was instantly pressed against Jane's. Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip a little before slipping her tongue into the parted lips.

To Jane's surprise Maura kissed her back, their tongues did not fight for dominance, but instead their movements complemented each other perfectly. Maura moved even closer to Jane and let her hands get tangled in the hair at the base of Jane's neck.

Jane began running her hands up and down Maura's sides and back. Digging her nails in at the skin on Maura's lower back. Maura moaned when she felt this and Jane immediately stilled her hands and inched her way back from Maura.

"I am very aroused by that. I like doing that very much. I would like to continue doing that," said Maura with dark eyes as she made her way to Jane again.

"I already told you Maura. I am not going to your experiment. I have been wanting to that for so long. I'm glad it turned you on, but I am not going to be just some lay."

"Is that what you think? You could never be just some lay to me. We have been close friends for too long for that to happen. I already love you, I just needed to know if that love could be the romantic and sexual type. I know now that it can. My body responded more strongly to you than it has to anyone. It was quite surprising really."

"I'm serious about this Maura. I want you. Only you. I can wait until you can either say those exact same words to me and mean them, or I can try my best to get over you."

"Do you know what the Lily means?"

"What? Did you hear anything I just said?" Jane stared at Maura, "Fine, I'll bite, no Maura what does a Lily mean?"

"It means, I dare you to love me."

"Okay, so what I said before,"

"Jane, I'm trying to tell you that I take that dare!"

Fin


End file.
